The Revelations of Yachiru Kusajishi
by BobFlimmer
Summary: After watching her beloved captain and adoptive father die, Yachiru becomes mentally unstable and is exiled to Hueco Mundo. After training and befriending some of the remaining Espada,she returns to SS for one purpose. To take her Ken-chan's place as capt
1. Prologue Exile

Prologue - Exile

It was a strange occurrence to see hollow run from shinigami but it was infinitely stranger seeing Yachiru Kusajishi crying. As she walked, lesser hollows simply sniffed the air before sprinting in the opposite direction. The endless dunes of Hueco Mundo were quiet as the small shinigami dragged her zanpakuto in the sand. Covered in blood, some hers, some not, she aimlessly walked in no particular direction. Her normally cheerful face was downcast and had tears mixed with blood running down it. Not fake tears, like when she would cry to try receive candy or some special treatment, but quietly sobbing with tears slowly pelting the arid desert sand beneath her feet. After several hours of walking through the desert, she finally made it to Las Noches, though she showed no signs of being excited. Navigating through seemingly endless corridors, she finally makes it to beneath the dome. Yammy, fighting to stay alive, lay bloodied and beaten from his battle with Byakuya and Kenpachi. Upon seeing the pint sized shinigami he tried to get up, only to fall back down. Yachiru makes no attempt to acknowledge the massive Arrancar.

"You're the little shit the fucking captain was toting around."

Yachiru looks over at him and nods numbly. Yammy not understanding the situation continues,

"Where is he? Did he come to finish me instead of being a coward!"

Yachiru takes her gaze from him to the sand and begins to sob again. Yammy more confused then normal notices the bloody haori neatly tucked under her arm.

Smiling Yammy starts to laugh,

"So he's dead. Ha, serves the bastard right! It was Aizen-sama wasn't it? I bet he begged for mercy…"

In a move quicker then any Sonido he had ever seen Yammy watched as the small girl just seemed to disappear. Before he had time to realize what had happen, he was hit with a force he would have never imagined to be able to be produced from such a petite figure. Yachiru easily launched him into a pillar and before the rubble settled had slit his large throat. She watched, almost completely emotionless, as once arrogant Espada bleed to death. After he was dead, she walked over to a piece of rubble and collapsed in a heap. Clutching onto her captains bloody haori as if it was her life source she quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Upon stepping out of the Garganta, Yachiru was immediately engulfed in an ungodly reiatsu. Sosuke Aizen's to be exact. Looking up at her captain, her adoptive father she notices something in his eyes she has never seen. Hate. Kenpachi had on occasion, several occasions actually, had beaten his opponents to a point beyond recognition but never had he hated them. Perhaps disliked or more likely appreciative that they would fight him to the death but never hate. Ripping her gaze from him she looks over to Byakuya Kuchiki who is also uncharacteristically narrowing his eyes at the former captain of squad 5. Yachiru trying to be her cheerful goofy self looks up smiling at Kenpachi. _

"_Go beat him up Ken-chan! Beat him until he's nothing but a bloody pulp!" _

_Kenpachi takes his eyes off of Aizen and smirks at Yachiru, _

"_This will definitely be fun. No… more then fun. It's going to be fulfilling." _

_Yachiru smiled brightly at seeing her Ken-chan more like his over-confident self, _

"_Either way though, you go with Unohana and go help the others. Don't go anywhere near the battle, got it?" _

_Yachiru pouted but nodded her head. Kenpachi smiled, "Good, now get the hell out of here." _

_Chuckling she turned to Byakuya, _

"_Don't take away any of Ken-chan's fun away okay?"_

_If he heard her, he didn't show it on his stoic face. _

"_Okay bye-bye!" _

_She went to blast in a massive Shunpo toward Unohana on the ground with the wounded but stopped as something started to tug at her heart. Something in all of the years she had been alive she had never felt, not even an twinge of it. Fear. Turning around to say something to Kenpachi, he was already rushing toward Aizen. Yachiru looked down at where most of her friends and fellow shinigami officers laid under the care of Unohana and her Vice-Captain then looked at where the battle had begun between Kenpachi, Byakuya and Aizen. _

'_Well Ken-chan did say to stay back… but that won't be fun at all!'_

_

* * *

_

Yachiru woke up in a start as the memory still burned in her mind's eye. Looking around she noticed the several hollow who had somehow navigated through Las Noches and were eating Yammy's corpse. Some of the braver hollow were slowly making there way toward Yachiru. Not really wanting to be bothered, she got up, haori tucked into her uniform and launched herself from the piece of rubble she was sleeping on to the top of a lone undisturbed pillar. She laid on her back looking up at the broken sky, completely void of anything other then contemplation. After a long while, a few hours, of laying there a very high pitched, childish voice screamed. Turning her head she waited a moment listening for something she knew wasn't possible.

"Maybe I'm already going crazy…"

She sighed turning back toward the sky with a hole in it.

"SOMEBODY HELP NEL! NEL DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!"

"Well I guess that settles it, I'm insane."

She smiles remembering something Kenpachi told her,

"But I guess that's better then being sane. That's what Ken-chan always says…"

Realizing what she had just said she shakes her head as her eyes start to sparkle with tears. Grabbing the cord attached to her sword's sheath, she takes off like a rocket toward the voice. As she got closer she noticed the screaming was coming from a small child covered in green rags for clothing being chased by several Adjuchas class hollow chasing her . Thinking out loud as she often did,

"What is a human doing Hueco Mundo? That's kinda weird. And why are there that many powerful hollow chasing her?"

Unsheathing her sword a cheerfully morbid grin spreads across her face,

"Oh well, more fun for me!"

Without warning an outrageous amount of reiatsu making the first hollow look up in time to make the pink haired wonder the last image it ever saw. As the first hollow's head rolled in the sand the other 3 hollow evilly grinned,

"Now we only have to split the shinigami into three pieces."

Yachiru tried to stop it but it came out before she could control it. She spontaneously started to laugh, enraging the hollow. Through her laughter she managed to speak a few words,

"You were dead the moment you saw me silly!"

The hollow charged her with speed that rivaled most shinigami officers, but Yachiru was not an average shinigami officer. Slicing the second hollow into two completely separate pieces as if he were butter she dodged a fatal blow with a smile plastered on her face.

"Now you only have to cut me into two"

Her chuckling while slaughtering these creatures could only be seen as disturbing and the remaining hollow looked at each other nervously. The larger and more powerful of the two said,

"You distract her."

The smaller more agile one looked at him in disbelief, "But she'll kill me!"

"If you don't then I'll kill you"

Seeing the difficult situation he was in, the smaller one used Sonido to try to rush Yachiru but was easily countered and launched with a kick to the stomach into a pillar killing him instantly. Sensing the oncoming attack, Yachiru turned around but was to late and a massive cero hit her dead on sending her flying through piles of rubble. Yachiru finally came to a stop in a smoking crater. The large hollow heaved heavily from the cero, depleting him of most of his energy. As he weakly walked over to the crater he laughed,

"You thought you could beat an Adjuchas? A lowly child shinigami? I will truly savor picking your flesh from your bones."

As the smoke cleared the hollow's eyes widened at the sight before him. Yachiru was on her feet, zanpakuto in her right hand and bleeding profusely from a large gash on her chest. What frightened the hollow the most was the smile still stretching from ear to ear.

"Why won't you just die!"

Launching another cero, Yachiru made no indication of moving. When it reached her, she simply put a hand out a deflected the weak attack sending it at the several weak hollow eating the last remaining remnants of Yammy. The hollow immediately tried to run but was too slow. Yachiru cutting his legs off watched as the blood seeped into the dry sand. In his last moments the hollow looked up to see Yachiru looking over him.

"Now you die, bye-bye"

With a powerful kick, Yachiru sent the hollow into a wall, making it explode in a shower of rubble. Walking away from ground zero her vision began to blur as she looked down at her wound. Her uniform was completely covered in blood from her chest down. The cero had gotten her more then she thought. Managing to make it to a piece of rubble she collapsed in an ungraceful heap and began coughing up blood. As her vision began to grow blurry and dark she smiled taking the haori out of her uniform, tattered and bloodied.

"I'm coming Ken-chan…"

* * *

So I know I have other uncompleted stories O_o but I really liked this concept I think you guys might too. Oh and if there is a couple of lines that seem more like your watching it opposed to reading it that's because I have been writing screenplays so yeah….

PeAcE OuT


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

And as always enjoy!

p.s. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2- Down the Rabbit Hole

_Yachiru watched in horror as Ichigo, Byakuya, and Kenpachi all fell to Aizen and even with her high tolerance to reiatsu, Yachiru began to have trouble breathing. Kenpachi and the others were finally starting to win the battle when Aizen and the Hoguyoku merged creating a monster capable of an infinite amount of destruction. Despite their best efforts, Kenpachi's enormous reiatsu and kendo, Byakuya's Bankai, and Ichigo's hollowized Bankai, they failed to kill Aizen. The man in question looked at his beaten, bloodied and yet defiant opponents and laughed, _

"_Why do you still fight? Clearly it's over, it's impossible for any of you to defeat me. Even your combined efforts were nothing to me. I am a god now! I transcend all!" _

_Kenpachi struggling to stand with his various wounds smirked, _

"_Like hell you do. Not while I'm still standing." _

_Ichigo using every bit of his energy to repair his shattered mask joins him as Byakuya stands with them as well. _

"_Well I can't let you all have all the fun" _

_Gin Ichimaru with only one arm got up, his Cheshire grin still on his face. Aizen's smile faltered for a moment, _

"_I thought I killed you Gin." _

"_Not quite Aizen-taicho" _

"_Well I guess I'm not quite done… How aggravating" _

_Unable to follow his movements Byakuya was sliced almost entirely in half and Kenpachi's attack was blocked. _

"_Kenpachi… If only you lived up to that name!" _

_Aizen easily launched Kenpachi backwards into a building. Yachiru saw her surrogate father mangled and her heart became torn. _

"_Kenpachi!" _

_Ichigo screamed obviously astounded by Aizen's power, or Kenpachi lack of. _

"_I will beat you Aizen. No matter what!" _

_Aizen smiled wickedly, "I doubt it." _

_Ichigo and Gin battled with Aizen as Yachiru watched morbidly amazed by how easily her captain was thrown around. Ichigo and Gin put up a good effort but are were eventually defeated. Aizen moved over to Kenpachi, who tried to stand but had little success, and saw that he was still alive. _

"_Your pathetic. You never achieved Bankai, you never listened to orders, you never had a name" _

_Aizen grabs the giant by his hair and yanks him up, _

"_And you should've never been promoted to captain. Goodbye nameless warrior." _

_As Aizen brought his sword down, Yachiru Shunpoed in front of him and blocked the strike. Yachiru built up her strength and launched the god backwards. Aizen looked curiously at the small girl and had to recompose himself. _

"_Vice-Captain Kusajishi, I would have never guessed you were capable of defending against someone as powerful as I. You must truly be something special if you were able to block an attack by me, even if I was a bit off guard." _

_Yachiru breathing heavily tried to form words, _

"_Le-leave Ken-chan alo-lone" _

Yachiru woke up violently breathing heavily in a cold sweat clenching the blanket to her chest. At first she was so disoriented that she tried to get up and fell to the floor. Using the bed for support she got back up and took some deep breathes.

_Where am I? _

As if answering her question the door to the room she was in started to open. Even as disoriented as she was, out of instinct she sprinted toward the door building up her reiatsu for an attack. As the door opened a very unsuspecting and very surprised blond haired, pinked eyed girl Arrancar was launched backwards and through a few walls by a kick to the stomach. Yachiru pounced on her and raised a fist to punch her but the girl was charging a Cero. Barely dodging it, Yachiru was already launching a counter attack that would've connected had her hand not been caught by a tall, dark bloned haired woman she didn't recognize who she noted was also an Arrancar.

"Enough"

The small blond haired Arrancar whined,

"She started it! I was just going to check on her!"

Yachiru used this distraction to slip the Arrancar's grip and ran through a door but unfortunately she ran directly into another Arrancar.

"Where are you headed to so fast?"

This one was a tall lanky bored looking guy that Yachiru vaguely remembered dead on the ground during the Final Battle. Before anyone could do anything Yachiru collapsed out of exhaustion.

Nel, in her adult form, walked up to Starrk who was helping Lillinette up,

"What happened?"

Starrk looked as Lillinette jumped up angrily,

"That shinigami you brought back went crazy and attacked me! That's what happened! I told you we should have killed her, I mean what the hell is a lone shinigami doing in Hueco Mundo anyways?"

Hallibel voice was ice cold, "To finish our extermination. The shinigami will eventually finish what they started, I'm sure this one was a spy of some kind."

Starrk scratched his head lazily and yawned,

"She's just a kid… Doesn't really seem like the "spy" type."

Nel laughed,

"I don't see what you're worked up about Halle, I mean she did save my life after all."

Hallibel narrowed her eyes, "She saved your life because she thought you were human. Had she known you were an Arrancar she would have killed you without mercy like she did with Yammi."

Nel back peddled, "We don't know if _she _killed him, it could've been a hollow."

Starrk, Lillinette, and Hallibel said in unison,

"It was her."

Nel struggled to find the right words,

"But maybe Yammi tried to kill her first. He is kind of"

"Was"

"Was kind of a brute after all"

Hallibel sighed,

"Nel, Yammi couldn't even stand let alone fight. Look, let's lay out the facts so we can determine the best way to handle it ok?"

Nel nervously nodded as Hallibel continued,

"Ok first, we saw her fight off the hollow that were chasing you and she looked like she was having way too much fun."

Lillinette nodded,

"Yeah kinda like Grimmjow."

"Second, when killing those several Adjuchas without so much as breaking a sweat or calling out her Shikai, she also deflected a cero with her bare hand… Her bare hand Nel. Yammi was obviously killed by her which means she will kill a defenseless opponent. Third, she woke up for five minutes and attacked Lillinette and had she had her zanpakuto she probably would've killed her."

"Hey I wasn't doing that bad…"

"So now we have a powerful, merciless pinked haired psychotic shinigami child and to top it off, I vaguely remember you telling us that a pinked haired girl Vice-Captain was with that giant Captain that nearly severed Nnoitra in two, am I right?"

Nel sighed dramatically, "Well when you put it like that she sounds awful!"

Hallibel put her face in her hands in frustration as Nel made her case,

"All I'm saying is let's give her a chance, after all that woman shinigami could've let you all die but she didn't."

That hit close to home as Hallibel looked away rather ashamed. Starrk yawned again and said,

"Look, let's wait til she wakes up talk to her and if we think she's a threat… well we will cross that bridge when we get to it agreed?"

Hallibel reluctantly nodded and Nel jumped up and down joyfully, "Thank you Starrk!"

She gave him a hug and turned to leave when she "pop" in a cloud of pinkish smoke back into a child. Nel turned around in the oversized Espada uniform and looked up questionably at the adults,

"Where is Nel? Nel thought Nel was in the dome playin' eternal tag…"

Lillinette laughed as Starrk looked slightly amused,

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that."

_Aizen smirked, _

"_You are truly a special and loyal subordinate Yachiru, but as admirable as it was for you to defend Zaraki, I'm afraid that that won't be enough for me to spare you." _

_Aizen rushed toward Yachiru with lightening speed. Yachiru held up her sword in a defensive stance but knew that it would do no good. Honestly she was surprised she had blocked his first attack. She could see the monster's blade inch ever closer as if everything was going in slow motion but could do nothing as she was frozen to her spot. _

'_This is it I guess. At least I'm dying with Ken-chan…' _

_Just as the blade started to pierce her chest an explosion of reiatsu came from behind her and in a boo__m__ing voice she heard, _

"_Rise, Hades!" _

_It happened so fast Yachiru couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. One minute she could feel the indescribable pain of Aizen's blade going through her chest and the next she was watching an almost 'possessed' Ken-chan push him back with ease. Aizen looked equally surprised as Kenpachi smiled evilly. His wounds almost instantly began to seal up of their own accord. Aizen looked wide eyed at Kenpachi's zanpakuto that was engulfed in what looked like a bluish black flame. _

"_You… you know your sword's name?" _

_Kenpachi smirked, "It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters now is that I'm going to kill you."_

_Yachiru took a moment to comprehend what Aizen was insinuating about her captain, _

'_He knows his zanpakuto name? But…' _

Groggily Yachiru woke up in what she knew was the same bed though this time someone was there to greet her. She remembered that he was the one she had ran into right before she passed out. Starrk got up out of his chair and walked over to Yachiru's side, noticing the way her eyes were burning with murderous intent.

"Umm, hi. I'm Starrk. I'm…"

Yachiru cut him off,

"Your one of Aizen's Espada."

Stark frowned,

"Yes, I was one of his Espada but I can assure you after what he did, we are no longer affiliated with him."

Yachiru looked suspicious, "So you just switched sides, just like that?"

Stark shrugged, "Well that tends to happen when you stab your own subordinates."

Yachiru smiled slightly which unnerved Stark,

"Ken-chan used to stab his subordinates all the time, but Braidy-chan always healed them."

Stark nodded slowly, "Yeah… ok so I need to know why you're here. We don't want to harm you but it's kind of suspicious for a shinigami to be wandering alone in Hueco mundo."

Yachiru's face went down cast,

" I was exiled…"

Stark scratched his head in confusion,

"Exiled? For what?"

Yachiru didn't reply as she immediately looked distressed and frightened,

"Where's Ken-chan's Haori? And my zanpakuto? What did you do with them?"

She jumped from bed, her wound reopening in a frantic search. Stark jumped back defensively,

"Woah woah, calm down we have your stuff, we just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill us."

Yachiru ran to him gripping his uniform in her hands looking up at him with pleading eyes,

"Please, I swear I won't hurt anyone, just give them to me. PLEASE!"

Stark looked utterly befuddled by her erratic behavior as she slid down to her knees,

"It's all I have left of him… please…"

Her voice was barely a whisper and full of desperation, the same desperation Stark knew all too well.

_Loneliness. _

He sighed as he knelled down in front of her and used his hand to raise her downward chin to where he was looking into her pink eyes,

"Wait here, I'll go get them."

"Ok, let me get this straight. Not only do we know she has psychotic tendencies, that she was trained by a psycho who apparently she looks to as a father, and that she was exiled by her OWN people, but we want to give this crazy blood thirsty shinigami her zanpakuto back? What the fuck is wrong with you Stark?"

Lillinette was on the brink of blowing a mental fuse,

"Let's just kill her! Is this even up for discussion?"

Hallibel looked at Stark,

"I have to agree with Lillnette on this Stark, she's too dangerous and on top of that she sounds like she's mentally and emotionally unstable. It may be for the best of everyone."

Stark sighed,

"Look, I don't think she's as bad as she sounds. I think she's just a little upset at the moment. From what I've been able to gather, her Captain died fighting Aizen. We've never had 'parental figures' but I assume losing one will probably make you more then a little depressed. Besides, she seems to fairly reasonable and would make one hell of an ally."

Hallibel narrowed her eyes,

"What makes you think she would want to align herself with our cause, she's a shinigami. Our sworn enemy."

"She was also exiled remember?"

Hallibel decided enough was enough,

"Stark, you are risking all of our life's for a single shinigami. This is unacceptable, you don't even know why she was exiled! Either you kill her or I will."

She left no room for argument as the Primera narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"It was for murdering Orihime Inoue. That's why I was exiled."

All eyes were on the small girl in the doorway whose wound had slightly reopened and had begun to drip blood to the floor. All of them stood speechless as she continued,

"They all watched him die you know, Ken-chan. I tried to get them to help Ken-chan as he lay bleeding to death after the battle but they said that he had been infected with bloodlust, that he couldn't be saved. They told me that the savior of the world, the man who had just killed Sosuke Aizen was a threat to the Gotei 13. I watched as they sat idly by and did nothing."

Hallibel felt a wave of sympathetic hatred at remembering how Aizen had betrayed her,

"I ran to Orihime pleading with her, begging on my hands and knees with tears in my eyes for her to save his life but she said no. I knew it wasn't her fault, I knew the only reason she wasn't healing him was because the Captain-Commander had ordered her not to, but to watch the only thing you care about in this world, the person who gave you a name, dying when someone who has the power to save him does nothing… It's a overwhelming feeling. "

Lillinette felt her gut twist at the thought of losing Stark. Yachiru paused for a moment not sure what to say,

"It all happened so fast before I even realized it. It was like I had blinked and suddenly my sword was slicing through her chest by itself. It felt like the only thing that would make sense in the chaos, I don't even understand what I was thinking. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to it just… it just happened…"

Hallibel was the first to break the uneasy silence that hung in the room for what seemed like a lifetime,

"You killed the human girl we captured?"

Without even looking up she replied, her voice full of shame, "Yes"

"What are your feelings toward the Shinigami?"

Yachiru looked up as all of the Arrancar began to feel her reaitsu rise,

"I want to see them hurt, I want to watch them bleed, I want to make them feel how I feel."

Stark curiously asked,

"How do you feel?"

Yachiru smiled morbidly,

"Hollow"

I know, it's a different from what I had envisioned but it'll work out, trust me.

Please Review and thanks for reading!

PeAcE OuT


End file.
